


Siren’s song

by XxWolfgirl2846xX



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWolfgirl2846xX/pseuds/XxWolfgirl2846xX
Summary: Mermaids, Sirens, Dwellers of the viscous deep, Children of Atlantis.. through the years many names have been given to these creatures that lure sailors to their deaths. Yet no sailor, however long he sails, has discovered the truth.(I used a song from YouTube in this story. It’s called ‘siren song’ by SaraSinger42, definitely go check it out!)





	Siren’s song

Pirates.  
They surrounded me. They captured me. They took me from my home. Took me from those whom I love.  
I find myself bound by thick rope when I once again awake. Inside a dark room. Night nor day hold any meaning to me.  
The washing of the waves over the hard wood has become my companion. The stale air has become Poison to my lungs  
Fear cursing through my veins has become a norm through my time spent here. 

 

Their hands grabbing at my breasts, their tongues licking along my neck, their horrid words either whispered or yelled into my ear; make me want to curl up in a ball so small, they’d never find me again. My stomach turns at the reliving of the memories. 

Suddenly a crack of light pierces through the dark room.  
A sailor walks toward me. He crouches down to meet with me in my seated position, pressed against the wall in the farthest corner. He takes my rope-bound hands into his lap and presses his lips against mine. The ropes slowly come undone from my wrists as he clings to me. And I to him, my sailor. 

The light seems to be coming from a latern. A candle burning inside, softly lighting up the room, as if it too was afraid to be caught. 

My sailor pulls me up. Though my legs are weak and my body is tired I allow him to guide me, trusting in him to keep me from falling to the ground.  
He takes me along toward the stairs. Leaving the lantern to light the room for none, he pulls me up onto the deck. I could have imagined me to be choked for how one single breath of salty air could feel so amazing in comparison to the hot, thick air in the cabin. 

We sit down on some stairs for a few minutes before my sailor stands and walks away, though he returns shortly, now holding a goblet of water in his hands. He holds it out for me to take.  
I drink. And we sit. The silence and the dark of the night surrounding us. Draping over us like a blanket of peace in a war. Grinning with an evil and yet seemingly so safe. 

I lay my head on his shoulder, moving closer to him. There are no words to be spoken. None of regret, of sorrow, of anger, nor any words of comfort. 

 

Suddenly our fragile silence is broken, it lays shattered by our feet like the glass of a broken mirror.  
One of the men is shouting, waking all others. I feel hands roughly grabbing me from behind. One arm holds me in place, while another is clutched around my throat. The captain comes up on deck to see the fuss. 

His word is law, and he is a cruel judge. 

His voice spills across the deck, seeming to be louder than the thunder itself in the dead silence of the night. 

 

The judge has spoken. His heart just as merciful as the unforgiving ocean itself. For his betrayal the judge has sentenced my sailor to be struck by a whip until he finds fit. 

But the judge had another to speak upon. I was to be bound once more.  
Ropes were wrapped around my wrists, around my feet, binding my whole body. And a cloth in my mouth. 

This punishment was not mine. It was my sailor’s and his alone. Meant to torture him until he finally caved in and the captain could rebuild him the way he wanted. 

My sailor...; protesting, screaming, But held back by the other men, could do nothing. I did not scream. my voice had been taken along with my freedom. 

The men pick me up, raising me into the air as if trying to get me as close to the heavens as possible. Silent tears roll over my cheeks as they carry me away.

Eyes desperately searching for a glimpse more of that one brave sailor who held my heart in his hands, but finding none

 

Then I’m falling. Plunging down. I hit the water and the ocean quickly grasps my body in it’s cold embrace. But it likes to play.  
Salty water surrounds me, deprives me of air, pulls me down. A whisper of a breath and then down again. As if the ocean were keeping me on string. Another gasp, another wave and down, down, down I go. Darker and darker the blue becomes until only dark can be seen.  
Water seeps into my body, into my flesh, into my bones, into all I have and all I ever was.  
And then the darkness fades. Slowly it turns to black. 

 

Only black surrounds me.  
The whole of reality feels unreal. And then the black turns to something else.  
My eyes open once more, and I find myself on the bottom of the ocean.  
Moving slightly 

The rope that binds me has sunk into my flesh. 

Bound around My ankles then twirling up around my legs and to my waist. Where it stops. The rope is gone from there, though my wrists are still held together. 

I pull them apart and the ropes break. They swirl around me hitting my arm and suddenly my flesh feels like it’s scorched where the rope has been tied. I scream in pure and utter pain. My wail sounding so loudly, so filled with mourning and desperation it could have brought shivers to the most viscous of creatures. 

The pain pulses through me like the tides of the ocean itself. My throat is sore from screaming. And the taste of salt still lingers in my mouth.  
Seemingly an eternity has passed before the curse finally subsides. 

I sit up with some effort, and drop my head into my hands.  
When I look up once again, my heartbeat stops. My legs have melted together. Scales litter what used to be my legs and soft wavy fins have replaced the ropes.  
The same has happened to the ropes around my wrists.  
And the cloth in my mouth had come loose and now laid, transformed, on my collarbones. 

The little clothing I had left, a loose shirt given to me by my sweet, sweet sailor, has withered away and now barely drapes over one shoulder to cover my chest.  
The thought of my sailor bringing pain to my heart once more. 

I crawl over the ocean floor toward a rock that shares my watery prison. I grab onto it and push myself up. I lash my hips upward and what I assume to be my tail swings up as well. Throwing off all of the sand that laid atop. 

My tail looks white, nearly translucent even. The fins have a somewhat darker color, like the ropes have withered to the waves, but are so thin, it’s hardly to be noticed.  
I reach out and touch them, they feel so delicate that I fear they might rip at the slightest of contact. Though something tells me that they are strong. 

I flick my tail, not knowing how, but I move.  
Flicking it again and again pushes me forward.  
I do not know how, but the movements here feel just as natural as my walking on land when I had my legs still. 

I swim forward, on and on in search of something I don’t know, hoping for something I know cannot happen.  
Then I see another. Like me. Her tail is more blue, some places colored darker, reminding of bruises. We swim by each other, nothing to be said but the same thing lived through by the both of us. I swim further passing by many more. Women, children, men.. all carry the same stare in their eyes. Sadness. 

 

I swim and swim and swim,  
Never tired, never hungry.  
Then, after far too long something draws me closer to the surface of the waves. 

When I no longer feel a tug I stay there, drifting in the water, closer to the surface then I’ve ever been in my time here, under the waves

Then a shadow is cast over me.  
A ship sails above And I duck away in fear.  
I frown in confusion. It seems familiar. From a time when I was first thrown into these waters.  
I swim upwards. Determination for a reason that is beyond me, has settled in my bones. 

I know I have something on that boat. Something that calls out to me. Calls out to my heart. 

For the first time since the ocean had become my home I surface and I look upon the ship I was thrown off so long ago. Anger bubbles up inside of me, like the hot bubbles rising from the ocean floor. 

I dive back down and swim as fast as my tail can carry me. I reach a piece of rock and climb up on it. It cuts my tail, and blood trickles between my scales. But I pay it no attention.  
“Men! What is that?!”  
I watch as sailors run toward the edge of the ship to stare. 

I take a breath, and then I sing. Not knowing why, or what song, but somehow I know the words and somehow I know the tune.  
My throat still burns from the salty water, my lungs still ache in desperation for the air that I may never breathe again. My chest still spasms in a reflex to gasp, my head still feels the pressure of the water against it.  
My voice is husky and broken, yet she sounds crystal clear. Moving across the waters of the sea and spilling onto the deck where the sailors await the tune. 

“Hear my voice beneath the sea,  
Sleeping now so peacefully  
At the bottom of the sea  
Sleep for all eternity”

I can see their eyes glazing over.  
My brothers and sisters have risen up to watch. 

“Sailers live so restlessly,  
Come with me, sleep peacefully  
Listen to this siren’s song  
Worry not for nothing’s wrong

Let my voice lead you this Way  
I will not lead you astray trust me as we reach the Side, jumping out where men have died. “

 

I watch as the first sailor climbs onto the rails. He lets himself fall into the water and my brothers and sisters drag him down. Too fast. His body torn between the peace my song brings and the fear of the endless deep. Though his fear is short lived for his body proves too weak for the cold merciless waters as his lungs collapse. 

 

“Hear my voice beneath the sea,  
Sleeping now so peacefully  
At the bottom of the sea  
Sleep for all eternity”

 

Another sailor jumps into the water and one more is plucked off board by one of the maidens who shared my fate. 

“Let the ocean fill your lungs, struggle not soon peace will come. Taking in your final breath, sink down to the ocean’s depths” 

 

Then I spot him. His eyes glazed over, but still as bright as I remember. Crystal blue is the color I see. The color of the waters near the Caribbean. And if a mermaid could drown, these would be the eyes to drown my soul. 

“ ‘I wish I could always be, in the ocean’s arms you see’  
He who’d wanted nothing more. Sleeps now at the ocean floor

Ocean was your lover’s name, you had loved her all the same. Now you’ll always be together. Sirens are so very clever. “

He walks slowly. Toward the rails. Another few men jump overboard into the awaiting arms of the mere-folk. 

The song I started continues even as I jump into the water again. “Hear my voice beneath the sea”  
I reach the side of the boat  
“Sleeping now so peacefully”  
I look up and see my sailor standing on the edge. His eyes closed.  
“At the bottom of the sea”  
My sailor takes one last breath of the salt filled air he’s known for years.  
“Sleep for all eternity”

He drops his body forward, falling down into the ocean’s embrace as I did before him. 

 

He sinks down into the water. His heart completely at ease while that of most others might be polluted by fear.  
I quickly duck down after him. I rush toward him before another of my brothers or sisters can reach him. 

I pull him close, tears mingling with the water that surrounds us. Wrapping my tail around him I hold onto him for dear life. I hadn’t realized that all I had ever done was search for someone and I didn’t know who.  
I hold him to my chest, his eyes still closed in favor of not seeing that which would become his death

Fear tugs at my heart and I am reminded that all those around me mean to kill my sailor.  
I hold him close and pull him down deeper with me.  
Others are still ripping sailors to shreds as Vengeance for what’s been done to them. I’ve see it happen more than a few times. But I’ve never actually taken part in such an ordeal. 

The anger in their hearts, the blood on their hands, the smile on their lips and the hate in their eyes. It frightened me in a way, though all was dull here in the water. Except now. Now my heart spills like the ocean’s waters passing the man made borders of the docks.

And now I swim. Further from the mauling hands of the merfolk, further from the ship, further away and farther again. 

When all the scene is no longer to be found by my eyes, I stop. I look at my sailor, his eyes closed still, as though he were sleeping. As though all that was bad and wrong and evil had merely disappeared and had left only good things to rule his heart. He seemed at peace. 

Determination settles itself in my bones once more and I know what I must do. I only pray to any god who might be willing to listen that all will go well. 

I swim toward the surface once more. Pushing him up so his head may surpass the surface of the waves. 

 

Laying my sailor on a rock in the sun, i leave him; with a heart heavy as the very ships that sunk beneath the waves. 

I return shortly, having found what I needed.  
I bind his legs. I bind his wrists.  
I bind my heart to his in a promise that will live until my heartbeat fades. 

And all is calm as I take him into the water again. All is peaceful as I let us both drift down into the viscous deep. His chest starts spasming, his body in need of air, as mine was before. I hold him close to me, feeling the way his body is tense. And his heartbeat races. 

We drift down to the ocean floor. His body is no longer struggling. His mind no longer running

 

This is where my sailor lies. Beneath the waves, in the cold embrace of the viscous deep. And though I see him clearly I know that he sees only black. I stay by his side day after day. Watching, waiting for something, anything that might tell me he’ll be okay. 

 

Then, when the tide is low and the moon is barely a slit in the sky, I hear his tortured scream.  
Pain radiates from his very core and I’d wish to take it all away, but know he must stay. I can only hold him as he screams and crashes and cries. I can only hold him as his human flesh starts to wither and changes into something else

 

Days pass us by and turn to weeks. These, as time goes, turn into months.  
Months of screaming. Months of pain. Months of torture: must be an eternity to hold on. 

But when his eyes open up to the new world around him, lit by the morning sun far above, i could swear the ocean just became a little brighter. A little more colorful. A little warmer. 

I swim to his side from where I sat watching him. I wrap my arms around him.  
Looking at him, I smile.  
“It’s me”  
His crystal eyes show all he feels. All of his Mourning, all of the pain, Confusion and fear. But also all the happiness and joy to be reunited. 

He holds me to his chest and I finally feel like I need not swim any longer. I needn’t to search nor to long, for all I am is right here with me. Below the waves of the deep blue ocean.


End file.
